Pulse
by Ilsia
Summary: Some people have a blood double. Someone, who shares your blood – someone you can’t see, someone you never “meet”. Anything that happens to him happens to you. Two such blood doubles meet – can they work a miracle and finally "notice" each other? 1x2


Pulse

Pulse

**Summary**: Some people have a blood double. Someone, who shares your blood – someone you can't see, someone you never "meet". Anything that happens to him happens to you. Two such blood doubles meet – can they work a miracle and finally notice each other? 1x2

**Disclaimer**: You know what it'd say

**Pulse – ****Prologue**

I read it in a book two days ago. Blood doubles – what nonsense. I had heard of body doubles, since they were the new fad amongst the royalty and the Big People of the Universe. But the idea of a body double was sensible. Take the queen of the world, 'Lena, and her famous body double, Dorothy. Since it wouldn't do to lose the queen, people had insisted for her to stay inside after several assassination attempts, until she could take it no longer and hired a body double. Dorothy was apparently quite good at mimicry, for even Relena's brother couldn't tell the difference. And how do I know these people? I'm the freakin' prince of the world; Duo Maxwell, at your service. Or more likely the one you serve. Not that I like the title, but the press has always been persistent. 'Lena just so happens to be my sister – and I just happen to be unable to tell which one is my sister and which one is Dorothy, when they feel like playing mind games with me.

Oh, but I'm getting off the topic. I read about blood doubles two days ago, in the palace library. The whole idea of blood doubles sounds more like a myth or some fantasy book idea. I mean, two people sharing the same blood? I bet there must be thousands of people with the same kind of blood out there. It's all red after all. But even if we assume that each person has a different kind of blood, and that there are a few people out there who share the same kind, the rest of the theory goes way overboard.

Apparently, these blood doubles can't see each other. You'd think someone would notice something wrong when you bump into nothingness or are passed a napkin by empty air. Well, someone noticing might explain the existence of the book. The writer conveniently explained the dilemma by saying that it's not that they can't see each other; they're just unable to notice the other's presence. I'd still think it'd cause clashes when the two people share a room with other folk – wouldn't anyone find it strange they keep on ignoring each other? Though, if you count how many people there are in the world, maybe it's not so surprising after all. For two people to meet each other is a miracle – so each meeting is one of its own. But the chances of meeting that particular individual are still 1/1000000000000000000000000000000. Maybe add or take a few zeros.

The writer continued to explain that blood doubles, sharing the same blood, also share a great deal of other things. For example, luck. Imagine I had a blood double with the worst luck in the world – I could just blame all of my misfortune on him. Of course, he'd do the same, if he knew what blood doubles are. As it is, I'm quite lucky, so if I do have a blood double out there, he should be feeling quite grateful at me. The other thing blood doubles share, partly related to luck, is injuries. Now that's something I'd wonder about. If you suddenly get a gash on your forehead and there's nothing there to cause it, wouldn't you start doubting your sanity and existence? But apparently it'll happen naturally, just at the same time and result in an exact twin of your double's injury. Now there's a concept that sounds interesting. If the injury sharing is true, that'd mean that were I to stumble and get hit by a car and end up in coma, some unfortunate guy out there would become a vegetable as well – or maybe it was his fault to begin with, and I was the unlucky party to suffer his consequences. Doesn't sound very nice in either case.

And how did I stumble across a book such as this? The wonders of the biggest library in the whole universe. There are some benefits to my position I don't hesitate to take advantage of.

I read the book two days ago, like I said. It explained other rather suspicious theories as well, but the one that really caught my attention is the idea of a blood double. Being a prince can get damn lonely sometimes – the idea of someone out there with a connection to me was interesting. Though, if I can't see him and have no idea how to find him to begin with, I guess the story ends right there. I didn't really even believe in the theory, for even while amusing, it was a bit too far fetched – the book provided no evidence for it, and the writer was using an alias. Not that I couldn't find out who he was if I felt like it. Another benefit of being a prince.

But it appears that destiny, or fate, or perhaps coincidence or some bored god that finds it amusing to trample with us infidels' lives, had other things in mind. For the very next day after reading the book, that is yesterday, I met someone who met the conditions of being my blood double.

I guess it couldn't really be called a meeting. After all, I couldn't actually see him – or, put more correctly, couldn't keep my attention at him. It was like I kept on forgetting his existence the second I moved my eyes elsewhere – and so I ended up staring at him for most of the time. But I guess I should start from the beginning.

--

This is a prologue to a story I may or may not continue – it depends on the response. If you think I should continue it, say, and I will. If it's best left alone and never touched again, well – then so be it.

AN: Well, it seems that the story had some positive feedback - I'm honestly surprised. As for all of you, who were kind enough to review it;

- Modified Tam: Thank you ;). I can't say summaries are my strong point, but good if it did what it was supposed to. I'm not overly familiar with politics or palace enviroment clichés, so I can say it's pretty safe to assume there will be almost close to none of those.

- pikeebo: Indeed - well, they do say that if there's a 1/1000000 chance, it'll surely happen. Maybe the same goes for 1/100000000000000000000 - how many zeroes _were_ there, really?

- angelsmystique, Eigo, Draggon Wolv, dkAdeena: Thank you - I will update the next chapter in a few days. Hope it's worth the wait.

- hugglesbunny: If the idea is interesting, that's good - and I do hope you haven't seen it anywhere, since it was a dream I had, and finding out someone dreamed the same thing I did would be slightly disturbing. Might prove that blood doubles do in fact exist in real life as well, though... That's actually quite an entertaining idea. You can always hope, right?


End file.
